K plus B equals Love
by HMS Jones
Summary: Klaine oneshots. 12:Blaine and Kurt's parents realise their children have powers. 13:Kurt appreciates the kisses, but not the favouritism. 14:Because they were GOING OUT. 15:Dalton knows about the Drunken Bambi Barfing but not the Drunken Raine Kisses?
1. BICO

Klaine Oneshots.

The snow was pilling up outside, the frosted windows each had a pile of it over five inches high and it was growing. It spread like a thick white comforter over New York, blanketing everything until the once so defined urban landscape was a cold, empty canvas. The car, a Lincoln Navigator no less, was no longer distinguishable from the drive. The roads were no longer roads, but paired with the pavements and the front lawns of the rows of rich, suburban houses became fields of soft white. The shadows were pale blues and there were icicles growing on the trees and hanging off the edges of the roofs. The snow was falling in thick thumb sized chunks, swirling in endless patterns in the sky before landing gently onto the mattress below to make room for more in the cold air.

Everyone in New York would be wrapped up in there warm homes, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, maiden aunts, even nosy neighbours who would be bound to talk about it tomorrow. There was a blanket of calm accompanying the snow, and nobody wanted to break it.

"You can't go out there, Kurt." Warm, heavy hands wrapped around his waist as he made his way from the window to the door. He was pulled back into a body and tendrils of heat curled into him, he sighed and relaxed, but...

"I really can't stay." He pulled away, his dad was expecting him, Carol would worry and Finn would get all bent out of shape – both with worry over him and annoyance that he didn't get to spend the night with Rachel.

Blaine sighed noisily and refused to let go, he twined his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his head in his neck.

"Look outside, Kurt, it's a blizzard." He declared dramatically, rubbing his nose gently against the soft skin, "Think of my life long sorrow if you got pneumonia and died!"

Kurt laughed, and ran his hands down Blaine's arms until their fingers locked together, "maybe just half a drink more. Plus, my dad would kill me if a drove in this weather. It's not safe and can seriously damage the car."

"Have I ever told you how hot it is you're a grease monkey?" Blaine asked, propping his chin up on the slightly smaller boy's shoulder. Kurt leaned his head back, smiling.

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

Blaine grinned at him and planted a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, then let him go, "Hey, you pick the music, and I'll go get you that promised drink. Eggnog?"

"Yes, please." Kurt answered politely, trotting to the iPod dock to put on some appropriate Christmas song, then running to catch up to Blaine. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and they smiled at each other.

"I'm happy you stayed." Said Blaine softly,

"Yeah, me too," answered Kurt, squeezing the hand in his. "It must be freezing out there!"

* * *

_i wrote this then totally forgot about it! :)_

_it makes me laugh that Kurt, a mechanics kid, would try to drive in the snow - surely he knows the damage it would do. _

_This is kind of mocking but kind of a homage to BICO fics, because as much as i love them, there's a million of them and they can all be a little bit the same. _

_review please, because my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without them! (without them!)_

_;)_


	2. MENTOR

Blaine considered himself to be great mentor material. He had been through what Kurt was going through, well, minus the sexual harassment, he was kind, he was patient and he was good at giving advice (no matter what David said! He was not prone to over think things and he did not turn everything into a metaphor. The bird was a coincidence!)

But maybe that material should be used on somebody else, somebody not Kurt. It didn't suit Kurt. Kurt needed material like Egyptian cotton or denim or silk (ohgodyessilk) or pick up material. Kurt needed his pick up material.

Blaine couldn't mentor Kurt, - not that Kurt didn't merit it or anything, but it was incredibly hard to think mentor-y thoughts when he was thinking ... other thoughts as well.

Kurt of the pale, pretty skin and lovely hair. With the plump limps and adorable nose and the slenderest fingers ever (with nails like seashells! Seashells!) and he played the piano! Even his ankles were gorgeous! They were so slim and pale, and Blaine could only imagine them with those gold heeled boots he found in Kurt's wardrobe (then pretended not to have an erection over.) The boy was perfect.

Blaine stretched across the coach, letting his arms rest across its back and yawning loudly. His arms may have sloped over Kurt's shoulders, but that was just a coincidence too. He blushed as Kurt's cheeks turned a bright red, and Kurt snuggled into Blaine a little bit unconsciously. His body fit almost perfectly into the gaps of Blaine's.

Blaine considered himself great mentor material for anyone, but for Kurt he'd settle for being boyfriend material instead.


	3. CRUSHES, CRUSH ME

Blaine and Kurt shared a fond look before both turning back and staring at the objects of their affection. Blaine sighed morosely, "We are so pathetic, sitting here pining!"

"We're not pining!" corrected Kurt, "We're admiring for a distance!"

"Kurt, that's just a P.C term for stalking." Said Blaine, "And I'll have you know," he added, "My crush is straight with a beautiful red haired girlfriend called Ginny – I'm pining."

Kurt sighed as he once more studied the perfect ski slope nose and plush lips of Jensen Ackles, "Mine is straight, married and has a child. On the plus side of it he has awesome abs and can actually sing. I think I'm pining too."

They both slumped, one of them looking close to tears as he read the heart breaking moment that was the epilogue from the seventh Harry Potter book, the other watching dismayed as Dean Winchester had steamy car sex with Anna the angel.

Then reaching over to take their respective boyfriend's hands, they promised never to talk of celebrity crushes again. (Harry Potter was real, godammit! And he was totally a celeb in the Wizarding World!)

* * *

I think Blaine was one of those kids who were really upset when their eleventh birthday rolled round and they didn't get a Hogwarts letter. (Mine was totally on it's way, but the owl got lost.)

This was going to be a serious cross over with Blaine/Harry and Sam/Kurt, before I realised I could never do that to Klaine. :)

reviews make me smile, smile even though my heart is breaking, smile even though its aching.


	4. SUPERHEROES

Blaine adjusted his glasses, and ruffled a hand through his hair, letting it escape free from its gel and curl into a black mop of curled chaos. Nobody could know he was The Warbler.

He stepped out of the phone box he had changed in and went on his way, running faster than human eyes could see to get to his meeting on time. He was rarely late, due to his powers, which included super speed as well as super strength and invulnerability, but his boss tended to get really wound up if anyone wasn't in the office by the exact time they were supposed to be – Wes was a great believer in punctuality.

The surroundings past in a blur that would have made it impossible to navigate if it wasn't for his super vision, except- he spun around and began to run back. It was a guy, he blushed, a good looking guy, flipping through vogue whilst reclining on a park bench. He was intensely visible in a world of blurs. Blaine stopped and stared as the boy lifted his head, his eyes were an intense blue-green-grey that made Blaine shiver slightly. He recognised those eyes.

He had been about to save a citizen from a train wreck when they had been snatched out of his grasp, and a musical voice had told him,

"If you don't hurry up, you'll never get anything done, Warbler!"

And Blaine had frozen because Blue Note was flirting with him! And the spandex made sure that everyone knew they were obviously male, so he was gay? But he was always fighting crime with The Cheerios! They held hands _and stroked each other! _

But then he realised that there were citizens in dire need of his assistance and began to help them, pushing the actions of Blue Note to the back of his mind to dwell on later.

He had met Blue Note multiple times, but they never had time to talk and he was always left blushing because of a wink and a smirk from the other Superhero. And now he had found him both as their alter egos. The beautiful boy smirked at him again, and then, with a wink, disappeared.

Blaine stood there, shocked and staring, until he realised he was late to work, cursed and ran.

* * *

_i just had to write a superhero fic, i find the thought of a Superman!Blaine adorable, so he had to have the glasses :) _

_this will definately have more than one chapter, but i thought this was a good place to end this one! :) haha, i have their history all figured out too! :)_


	5. MOTHERS

Blaine finds Kurt sitting on one of the large window sills that Dalton offers, with his legs folded underneath him, staring out of the tall window.

He pauses, and tries to think of what to say. Even in his silence Kurt knows he is there and turns. His eyes are a blank slate of blue grey and Blaine feels so guilty. He knew Kurt's mother was dead, he knew she had died of a particularly painful and long strain of cancer. But he hadn't said anything, not to the other boys had a gloating match about who got their mom the best over-priced, over-extravagant present for Mother's Day.

Kurt had told him once in a quiet room on his mother's birthday that he used to curl up on the floor next to his mom's dresser on Mother's Day. It smelt like her perfume because he had broken an entire bottle of it once when he was younger and he played recordings of her singing just so he never forgot what she smelt like or sounded like. That he did not move the entire day, because sometimes, when he was out with his friends or at school he would be reminded of her and her death and could not remember what she was like. Her face would be a blank. And he felt so guilty because she was his mom and moms should never be forgotten. That one space on his dad's bedroom floor was the one place he could never forget her and that he never wanted to forget her on Mother's day.

But Blaine still leaned over and whispered, when he saw how aggravated Kurt was getting at the mention of moms, "Calm down, Kurt, I know your mom is dead but let them have their happiness without ruining it, yeah?"

He had felt Kurt tense beside him, saw his hands flex in surprise then clench into fists, knew that his mother's death was like an open wound, but still turned to the guy's talking and boasted that his mom was getting a two week long cruise in the Caribbean from him.

He knew Kurt had left, quietly and quickly. He hadn't said anything to Blaine.

Blaine hadn't followed him, not until the Warblers decided it was time to actually start rehearsing and they all realised Kurt was gone. Blaine offered to go find him, Wes was getting really worked up and Blaine was kind of afraid the puling vein on Wes's forehead was going to burst as he slammed his mallet on the table to try and calm the Warblers.

When he found him he noticed instantly that Kurt's eyes were red rimmed. There were no tear tracks on his face so Blaine knew he had cried earlier today. He felt even more guilty than before.

Blaine ducked his head in shame and sat next to Kurt on the window sill.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered, as he drew Kurt under his arm and against him, "I never should have said that. I'm so sorry."

Blaine knew he was forgiven when Kurt let down his barriers enough to cry on his shoulder.

"Just let it all out."

* * *

_i don't know It even line this one. TBH I think it's a bit shit but I thought I might as well post it because like hell I'm redoing it!_

_There is very little smoothness to this shot & it's very disjointed. :( But what the hey. _

_I'm not sure if Blaine is believable, but i'm actually of the opinion that Blaine is a bit of an insensitive douche! He must know Kurt likes him (white boy's not exactly known for being subtle when it comes to love). And yet he still sings weird sextoy songs to a ginger who works in GAP (!) and looks uncomfortable the entire song._

_That said GAPboy is kinda hot. Although definitely not for Blaine. He's all scruffy & hoody & Blaine is dapper! He is dapper!Blaine!_

_I like the fact Kurt and Blaine get to have their relationship develop naturally. The rate of which Finchel break up and make up just seems really artificial to me. I hope GAP boy isn't Flint. I would like it if somebody had a crush on Kurt (and that person is Flint), It needs to happen to somebody Kurt can like back. Then either they live happily ever after or Blaine comes to his senses & Klaine lives happily ever after._

_opinions any one?_

_Also, reviews to me what makeovers are to Kurt, so make it possible for me to say I did none of my work because was high, because I was high, because was high!_


	6. WIGYA

Kurt was doing his best to hold back the tears. Blaine, the boy he liked and he thought liked him back, was serenading some random GAP employee! He leaned back against a table of slightly ridiculous woolen jumpers, for once not caring if his designer jeans came into contact with the average at best clothing and miserably harmonized with all of the other Warblers.

"Do you know that boy?"

Kurt turned, shocked, a girl around his age with long curling brown-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He felt a bit of respect for anyone who not only wore skinny jeans so well, but also managed to bring out the color of their eyes with them. He nodded, and moved over a bit as she hopped up onto the table covered with jumpers and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. She looked as unhappy as Kurt felt.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanted to know the name of the boy serenading my boyfriend." She said in a blunt, I'm-just-covering-the-hurt way.

Kurt gaped. He had never thought Blaine would go after someone taken and _straight_. The girl snorted at his expression, "he's bi."

His mouth formed a little O, as he whispered "oh,"

"And he likes your friend." She said back, staring at the redheaded boy behind the counter. Kurt could see he was fighting a smile as he was presented with a pair of socks. It was breaking his heart to see the chemistry, and he sadly placed an arm around the girl's shoulder, knowing it must be worse for her. She leaned into him, "I can tell from his face."

Kurt pushed himself up onto the table next to her, "If it helps I'm pretty much in love with him."

The girl nodded sadly, "Just our luck, hey?"

Kurt laughed, as the Warblers danced out of the shop, Blaine triumphantly gripping a receipt in his hand. Kurt could see the scribbled digits on it from where he was sitting. He had no doubt the girl could too.

"I'm Rose." She said, smiling slightly.

"Kurt." He answered back.

Her smile became more genuine, "Want to get out of here, Kurt?"

Kurt jerked a little, "I.. I'm gay, you know, right?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I got that, Kurt. I meant we could just share our woes."

"Then yes, we could go shopping!"

They linked arms and walked out of the GAP store, pushing past the celebrating Warblers.

None of this changed the situation. Blaine was still going out with someone else and Kurt was still hopelessly in love with him. But at least now Kurt didn't feel like he was about to cry.

* * *

_okay, so i may have thought up an entire backstory for GAPboy in my head. he's bi, he has a girlfriend that he dumps for Blaine. this is part 1, btw, it's going to be a series of drabbles concluding in a Klaine-y ending. :)_

_there will even be song! :)_

_Enjoy and review because when i get reviews atlast i see the light, and it's like a fog has lifted, and atlast i see the light and it's like the sky is new an it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. all at once everything is different, when i get reviews. when i get reviews. _


	7. SUPERHEROES, Part 2

There was little doubt in Kurt's mind he was born to be a superhero. His mother had been the famous Blue Rose and his family had known since he had been a child that he had inherited her powers (which she had gained from pricking her finger on a radioactive rose). He had always known the risks of taking up this heavy responsibility: the birthdays missed because mommy was fighting the bad guys, the late night arguments between his parents when he was supposed to be asleep and even the high chance of death early. He had only been nine when his mother had died, saving a civilian from a car accident.

But Kurt knew there was no way he could not be a super hero. Even without his powers he would still want to help people, he had inherited his dad's strict sense of right and wrong. He had learnt from his dad that helping the weak, the victims, always being honest and fair was what good people did.

But there's a chance Blue Note was out of his depth. The Fury was usually a second rate villain but today he had really stepped up his game. Blue Note's sai were stubbornly attached to a giant magnet hanging from the ceiling (as were his keys!)

He had been thrown into a buzzing glowing white circle of light that had robbed him of his powers. It was a 'Mundane Field' something he was sure The Fury would not have been able to create himself. He was helpless, his body weak from the absence of powers that had been a part of him since birth and pain wracked through his body from the harsh electric current that shocked him whenever he tried to leave the field.

The Fury seemed to know all of his powers, and exactly how to combat them. The teleportation, the illusions, he only stared and laughed at the superhuman flexibility and agility. It was creepy, Blue Note felt exposed, stalked, like he was one more uncovered mystery away from being Kurt Hummel again. It scared him, the only ones who knew his secret identity were his dad, Mercedes and The Warbler, who Kurt had recognised and who had recognised him whilst both as their human alter egos.

The boy had been so cute in his classy, tailored work suit. He had blushed when he had recognised Kurt, and there had always been pretty strong rumours that he was gay. Kurt holds on to that thought as the Fury stalks closer. He has a strange contraption in his hands, made of metal with odd red, green and blue wires criss-crossing around it. Kurt would have said it was a bomb, but there were no explosives, only a grey helmet attached to the bottom. Blue Note tries to struggle backwards, if he can just reach the edge of the field, breathe through the searing pain to get a hand out he can create an illusion, but he collapses inches from the edge.

The Fury was grinning smugly as he reached the edge of the field and passes through unharmed. He reaches over to the barely moving Blue Note and moves to slip the helmet onto his head. It fits on perfectly, and he wonders if The Fury had it custom made for him. A clasp goes under his chin to keep it in place, and he can feel the sensation of something closing a tight rasp onto his mind. This is a mind altering machine! What is The Fury trying to do to him?

The mammoth man steps back, and it is Kurt that feels the cold shiver of fear as The Fury strokes a finger down his cheek, slowly, as if savouring the touch. The Fury leaves the Circle with Kurt's cerulean mask in his hand and Kurt's lips are burning from a harsh, unwanted kiss. He doesn't know what's going on. The Fury is gay? Why is he doing this?

Thankfully The Fury s one of those super villains that enjoy monologing.

"You look so pretty without your mask on," he says, tucking the mask into his waist band, his thumb stroking over the material rhythmically, "But you always look pretty to me, Blue, so perfect."

Kurt's eyes widened, he tried even harder to struggle back but he could move even less with the helmet on.

"I always watched you, hoping you would see me and realise we belonged together. That one time I rammed you against the dumpster and your eyes closed because I was so close to you. We belong together."

Kurt gaped, he remembered that, the dumpster had had a sharp edge and had cut through his costume to skin. He had closed his eyes to the pain. The Fury had tried to rob a bank, but Blue Note had stopped him and he had been in jail until he was broken out by Ape, The Fury's partner in crime who could turn into an enormous vicious ape at will. Kurt had not given it a second thought after that.

"But I knew you would be too conflicted with those stupid hero feelings to love me like you should, so I'm saving you. I have a plan." He moved over to a curtain and yanked it back viciously. Behind it is a mannequin dressed in a beautiful, intricate wedding dress. Kurt had heard rumours of wedding dresses being stolen but the superhero duo M and M (also called Thunder and Lightning) had been taking care of it. He had not given it any thought.

Kurt stared at the dress and The Fury, terrified, his mind whirring trying to find a way of out. He could not think, his mind was growing blanker and blanker the more he lay in the field with this helmet on his head, invading his thoughts.

"I love you." The Fury grinned, eyes earnest, ignoring Kurt's horrified expression. "And I know you love me too."

He walked over to the computers lining the walls of his lair and stretched out a hand over a big red button, "I just need to show you that."

His hand pushes down on the button and the wedding dress gleams like a star or one of Kurt's illusions.

* * *

_check it out, this is actually busting 1000 words! :) haha, please tell me you get who the other superheroes are, even the ones only mentioned, i like to think it's pretty obvious, but i put quite a bit of thought into them, thier names (and although it's not mentioned) their powers. :)_

_I actually have all of this planned out, who has powers, who doesn't, what powers they have, how they fight, who they fight with, even what their costumes look like! :D it's alot of fun! :) i've been trying to do some art for it, but the only ones that turned out well were the ones that were hand drawn pencil 'n' paper style, and my scanner is broken, so i can't upload any of them. If somebody else wants to do art, just ask and i'll give you designs, :) that would be amazing, btw! :)_

_Who will save Kurt from being brainwashed and married to The Fury! Tune in next time for the conclusion to this epic adventure! _

_You get a friend in me, oh, you got a friend in me, so just remember what your old pal said, you got a friend in me (so review) you got a friend in me (just review!) you got a friend in me!_


	8. LOVE

_I love you._

He smiled at Kurt when he sang those lines, smiled at his pale and pretty face. The face of the guy who stood up to a bully who had tormented him for years for Blaine, who knew his coffee order and wasn't afraid of anything, not even his feelings.

He smiled at Kurt when he sang those lines because it was true.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

_I love how Blaine smiled at Kurt during those lines, I love how comfortable they are even with Kurt's unrequited feelings, it shows how strong their friendship is. I've also recently fallen in love with Kurt CoBlaine as a ship name. _

_It's Valentine's Day, so review and give me a valentine, :)_

_(Be my Valentine, Darren, only without the crazy martyrdom for being a christian, that would totally ruin it.)_


	9. WIGYA, Part 2

They end up in a Starbucks in the other half of the mall. It's quiet and cosy and Rose does not give him a look for his Grande Non-fat Mocha, but instead orders a Frappachino for herself even though it is so cold outside Kurt wore two clashing scarves yesterday to keep warm. One of them had been Blaine's and he does not pretend to himself that it was the fact the scarf had been Blaine's that made him wear it. It had smelt like him, and the memory of having the heavy, soft scent of Blaine wrapped around him makes him only sad and slightly bitter now. Was he supposed to think things like that meant Blaine did not like him?

They settle down at a table and start to sip at their drinks in silence. The smell of coffee seems to calm both of them and the quiet hum of chatter around them eases the tension out of their bodies until they are adding to the noise with their own conversation.

"He actually paid for that hairstyle!" Rose exclaims, "It was like 100 bucks from a salon!"

Kurt is actually embarrassed for Jeremiah, and isn't that just a kick in the gut? But he cannot help but laugh along with Rose.

"Blaine uses like half a tub of gel on his each day!" he offers back, feeling a little guilty to be laughing about the boy who helped him in his time of need but vindictively pleased too. "I was always afraid to touch it, because I thought it would feel like submerging my hand in goo and that makes me vomit a little in my mouth." He ends in a dead pan voice and his perfected bitch face. It has not had much use a Dalton, so it is nice to have a chance to use it again.

Rose laughs, "You did tell him that you only need the size of a dime, right?"

"Hell yes, he didn't listen."

They both laugh, and Kurt watches with interest as Rose digs through her positively awesome brown leather shoulder bag. His eyes lit up with interest as she pulls out some sheet music. She turns to him, and offers the sheet music over.

"I'm guessing you're a singer."

Kurt looks at her, eyebrows raised, _bitch ,please_ written all over his face.

"I rewrote that into a more poppy duet, want to sing it with me?"

Kurt looks over the music. It's a handwritten, duet version of Nelly's 'Just a Dream'. It looks challenging, and Kurt has lost confidence in his voice since his string of Warbler smack downs. But he's tired of letting the Warblers influence his actions. His voice has always been his pride; when he was singing with his mother, when he was being called a fag or a fairy and even now, with a girl he just met whilst his crush is celebrating his date with another boy.

And he has to admit the song fits the situation perfectly.

Berry would be proud.

They end up on the Main Street, Rose charming some buskers with a keyboard and a high tech synthetic drum kit that show Kurt they do not busk for funds. It turns out they go to Rose's school and are extremely happy to help.

The looks the Pianist (named Steve or something)keep shooting Rose make him only even more eager to do this.

Steve starts to play and Rose let him study the music enough that he does not need the words. He can just feel them flow out of him.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
_  
They feel natural, and so appropriate and Kurt wishes Blaine were here so that he could here this, how Kurt feels. That Sebastian was here so that he knows what a dick he's being. Rose joins in and she can really sing. He makes plans to ask her if she does it at school, if she is part of a Glee Club and if she will sing with him again.

_I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize it was only just a dream._They take their turns belting out their verses. It's Kurt first and he sings as if Blaine can hear him. The people walking past start to take notice, dropping dollar bills and coins into the hat the guys had set up before Rose and Kurt arrived.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I should of put it down, should of got that ring.  
'Cos I can still feel it in the air.  
See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
'Cos I know that it just ain't right.

Rose sings with him and the onlookers really start to enjoy the performance. She really has a stage presence, a confidence that shines out of her. Kurt would feel self conscious next to her, but it is like he gains confidence from performing with her. He's drawing in as many people as she is.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize it was only just a dream._

It is just Rose singing for this verse, and she is rocking it. She is fierce and the money is dropping into the hat on the floor in front of them fast enough for Kurt to feel a measure of pure pride._  
_

_When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?__were__ so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby.

Hey, you

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone.  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
'Cos I was wrong...

It's time for the shared end. And Kurt is late joining in because he can see a tide of blue blazered youths walking closer to him and Rose, no doubt tempted by the music. But he promised himself he was not going to be effected by them, so after a small hesitation he joins in, and ignores the Warblers.

_And I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream._

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything.

Kurt grabs Rose's hand for the next line and she smiles at him as they laugh and raise their joined hands above their heads. Some people in the crowds join in, couples and mothers and teenagers, but none of the Warblers. They look stunned. Blaine looks so confused.

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)__  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)__  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

Rose and Kurt are using some awesome echoing. Rose sings the first time and Kurt follows. They are both belting out some pretty high notes. It feels so good to let go of these feelings, clichéd, it feels like a burden has been lifted._  
_

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes __(open my eyes)__; it was only just a dream __(it's just a dream)__.  
I travel back __(travel back) (I travel back)__, down that road __(down the road)__ (down the road).  
Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows).  
I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...).  
_

_And I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes__ (open my eyes) (open my eyes)__; it was only just a dream __(it's just a- it's just a dream)__.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize __(I realize)__, it was only just a dream__  
__(Baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_No... Oh..._

_It was only just a dream. _

They fade away and the crowd is clapping loudly, Kurt cannot help but laugh loudly and spin Rose in a circle by their joined arms. They separate after hugs, exchanges of phone numbers and promises of getting together for coffee again.

Blaine stops him as he walks past.

"Kurt, what was that? Who was that?"

Kurt knows he looks annoyed, and that he's shocked Blaine, because Kurt has never been annoyed with Blaine before.

"That was Rose, the girlfriend of the guy you just seduced with a song about sex toys."

Blaine stops where he stands and the Warblers behind him almost crash into him.

Kurt continues walking.

* * *

_haha, i don't know if i should end it there or not, opinions anyone? :)_

_i love this song so much, i knew Sam Tsui had epic amounts of talent but Christina Grimmie is new to me, you should thank CP Coulter for directing me to this song in her oh-so-amazing Dalton fic and i got the lyrics from . here! he complained that nobody credits him when they get the lyrics from his site or whatever and use them, so here you go random guy who put the lyrics up on your page, even though they don't belong to you and there were a couple of mistakes! :)_

_i stand by my analysis that WIGYA is a song about sex toys. i don't know what Blaine thought singing that to someone he had had to coffees with, especially in his work place, but love makes you do the wackey. :)_

_here is a link to the song - .com/watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8 it amazes me. :)_

_Please review, because i swear now, i can't take it, knowing somebody's not reviewing my baby! :)_


	10. SEXY BACK, BIOTA

_**I'm bringing sexy back  
**__Them other boys don't know how to act_  
_Come let me make up for the things you lack_  
_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

So Blaine and Rachel kissed. Sure, he was in love with one of them and considered the other a close friend. Sure, it was literally _in his lap_. Sure, they used a lot of tongue for a gay guy and girl in love with someone else. But that had nothing to do with the vodka he was chugging.

And what was he supposed to do when 'Sexy Back' came blaring out of the speakers?

_Exactly._

Kurt ignores the swirling of the room and dragged Santana up to dance with him. They grinded, the undulated, they just plain bumped uglies, only without the penetration.

It only got better when Brittany joined in from behind.

They surged against each other through Timberlake, Spears, Madge even some Mumford and Sons, which shows how into it they were.

Half way through he ends up being propositioned by Santana, but he ignores it for some surprisingly suggestive Spice Girls.

He wakes up in the morning sandwiched between Santana and Brittany. He has a blinding head ache and he feels like he's going to be sick. He's also embarrassed beyond belief. He cannot help but think that it was worse than the lumberjack phase, and _that_ is a hard thing to beat.

But still, as he lays there, encased in two half naked female bodies he cannot help but think that when times are low he will have the vision of Blaine's blushing, open mouthed, smoky eyed appreciation to get him through it.

And the looks on all the guys faces that he got to sexy dance with the two hottest girls in the room.

_(And maybe Santana's offer might help too.)_

_i refuse to beleive Kurt did not learn sexy dancing from Santana and Brittany in the Cheerios. so :P _

_ haha, i like to think Kurt would get drunk to remove drunken!Raine kisses from his mind and end up doing something like this. Sam, Artie, Puck and Finn would be very jealous. Blaine would be turned on. Mike would be busy with the awesomely confident Tina. funsies! _

_ I actually have three BIOTA drabbles, all thought up in the shower - odd, but it's where i do my best thinking... but this is the only finished one, and i wanted to get atleast one up before the i watch the epi, whcih will be happening tomorrow/later today... (i should sleep) SO NO SPOILERSSSS! _

_ thank you._

_ p.s. reviews bring sexy back. YOU WANT SEXY BACK, DON'T YOU?_

* * *

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact


	11. AFTERMATH, BIOTA

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Kurt." Rachel said blearily, she was obviously hung over, feeling nauseous with a head ache, but it did not stop her from talking. "I won't ever do it again. We won't ever do anything like that again, we'll stop I swear."

Kurt rolls his eyes. He tries not to, he swears, Rachel looks heartbroken already and his attitude only seems to make it worse. Finn had been glaring at her and had not spoken a word to her since Blaine and her saliva exchange.

"Calm down, Rachel, it's fine." He stops, "Well, it's not fine, you kissed the boy I'm in love with, but both of you were completely drunk and I, for one, know from personal experience how much alcohol can negatively affect you."

He tries not to think about his Bambi ramblings, the adorable sling-backs he ruined or the almost lap dance he gave a blonde boy whilst in California with his cousin. His dad had called him half way through it.

"Plus: three things. Number one: he's gay, Rachel, so I don't think your kiss is ever going to amount to anything special. You have breasts; it kind of takes you out of the equation. Number two: I think this has damages you more than it damages me. What about Finn? I'm sorry, Rachel, but this is hardly going to endear him to you or getting back with you. Number three: he's kind of on the rebound. He just got epically rejected by a guy who worked in _GAP. _He wanted to feel good about himself, maybe, or he wanted to forget. I don't know, but I'm not going to be that person for him. He needs a friend so that's what I'm going to be."

He turns away from Rachel's stunned expression, before turning back and pointing at the wet spot just above the knee on his jeans. It was a dark splatter of saliva.

"I am however, extremely pissed off about the _drool _on my new Calvin Klein jeans. You disgust me."

Kurt pasted on his _bitch, please _and walked back to his car, where Blaine was waiting, head in his arms, groaning. He quietly opened the door and slipped into his seat, reaching a hand over to lightly touch Blaine's wild curls. He quietly whispered "Do you want anything?"

Blaine shakes his head slowly, so Kurt withdraws his hand and moves to start his Navigator. Blaine catches his hand for a second. "You're amazing, Kurt, you really are. I'm sorry about Rachel, I don't know what I was doing."

Kurt nodding, smiling a slightly painful smile. His smile becomes more genuine as Blaine squeezes his hand and smiles back.

He's a few minutes away from Dalton when Blaine speaks again.

"I watched 'When Harry Met Sally' the other day. They do get together in the end.

* * *

_this is totally how i wished it would go. :/ it didn't. Blaine sucks in BIOTA. Rachel suckes even more. what a bitch. she was so awesome in Comeback (THEY DID RENT!) _

_but i loved Kurt in that epi. in my head canon, he only suggested Burt read up on gay sex as a kind of revenge for the sleepover rules. :) Kurt is one devious little bitch, and that is canon. ;)_

_also... Brittany._


	12. SUPERHEROES, childhood

Burt closed the curtains with heavy hands and an even heavier heart. It was the middle of the day, but he had to. Behind him, his five year old son was creating little blue music notes and birds made out of light. They danced around him as he spun in circles. He remembered being amazed at shapes like those the night his girlfriend, now wife, told him about her powers. But seeing them again now made him feel sick.

There was no doubt his son had inherited his mother's powers.

When his wife had come through the door later, he was still at it, creating little people dancing in the air. They were remarkably detailed and looked incredibly beautiful, his wife gasped when she saw them.

"Is that why the curtains are drawn?" she asked, and Burt could hear the happiness in her voice, the surprise and the pleasure. She was ecstatic her son had inherited her 'gift'. Burt didn't know why either of them were surprised, looking at his small, brown haired, blue eyed, pale skinned wife and his small, brown haired, blue eyed, pale skinned wife. Kurt had inherited her lips, her nose, her hands, her laugh, her smile, her ears, her voice, her grace, even her thick layer of curling eyelashes. Why not her powers too?

He nodded shortly, but his wife was too busy staring at Kurt laughing joyfully to notice his displeasure. Kurt screamed "Mama!" when he noticed her, and Burt tried to keep down his relief when the figures faded into air.

He had nothing against superheroes; he just didn't want one for a son. He was already going to have trouble in life because he was... gay, he didn't need it even worse situations because he had powers too.

Then Mellie ducked down and picked Kurt up, spinning him in the air. Kurt squealed as glowing blue roses began to fall from the ceiling. They danced together for a while, whilst Burt stood unhappily in the corner.

She had to leave half an hour later, the TV in the corner blasting footage of a train wreck. Burt had rushed to turn it off before Kurt could properly view the carnage, but his wife had just plopped him down on the sofa whilst she shucked her way out of her clothes to reveal her blue and white costume underneath. She kissed the two of them good bye and teleported away. Burt knew she would help the people in the train crash then stay out for perhaps the rest of the night, helping the rest of Ohio.

He was left to feed Kurt, play with him until bed time, bathe him and put him to bed. He tucked him in whilst Kurt demanded lullabies from his mom. Burt promised him 'tomorrow' and then cracked open a book for a bedtime story. By the time he was finished and his beautiful son was sleeping peacefully next to him he was exhausted.

He went straight to bed himself, then, while his wife was out fighting thieves and murderers, he curled up in his bed and let himself cry.

oOo

Blaine was not born on this planet. At least that was what his parents believed. Blaine was adopted. The millionaires Christian and Kate Anderson had been driving to the airport to catch their personal jet back to Manhattan after spending a year and a half in one of their holiday homes when suddenly a blue, red and yellow pod made of unearthly materials appeared soundlessly in between them on the back seat of their Rolls Royce.

It opened with a quiet hiss of warm steam, and Kate Anderson fell in love. A pair of shining, brown eyes stared charmingly up at them, black curls entwined with themselves thickly over his forehead. Gurgles and tiny baby noises emanated from the chubby toddler, smiling gummily up at the adults.

In the five seconds from when that pod opened to when Kate picked up the baby, Christian knew he had become a father a year earlier than he had planned. But with the cute, handsome boy tugging at his wife's dark hair as she cooed at him he knew he was rather happy with the changes to his plan for life.

They arranged forged medical records and birth records, pretending they had gone away so Mrs Anderson could have a relaxed, stress less pregnancy. They went shopping in Harrods and bought out half of their babies section. They coddled and cuddled their child as he grew, marvelling at the way it looked like he had Kate's curly hair and Christian's brown eyes, wishing that they really had created him from themselves.

But they knew he had inherited everything from his biological, natural parents when, the morning after they brought him to the States, they came to his room to discover him floating five foot above his crib. He had in his mouth the wooden notes from his mobile in his mouth and gripped in his tiny hands.

Kate had screamed. It startled Blaine falling into his crib again. He burst into tears.

The noise broke the window.

It was in that moment that Christian and Kate Anderson knew their son was different.

* * *

_this is part of the superheroes 'verse i now have (:)) and i'm quite proud of the Burt part. :)_

_i did put some art up in the end it's here .com/art/Superheroes-201570284_

_i like Blaine, the Cap O' Power and Sam. :) enjoy._

_p.s. KLAINE IS OFFICIALLY CANNON! :_


	13. FAVOURITISM

_You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._

"Wait!" Kurt screeched pulling stubbornly back from Blaine's _awesome _boy kisses, "you only picked me for this duet because you liked me?"

Blaine jerked back, looking shocked "What- no, what?"

"Because I am very talented, Blaine," Kurt said forcefully "I can earn a solo, I don't need to be given one. Not that I'm turning it down."

Blaine's thick lips quirked up into a small smile and Kurt may have gotten distracted for a second. But he quickly regained his anger. He stood up and stared down icily at the shocked looking Blaine.

"I am going to storm off angrily right now, because I am angry right now!"

And Kurt did. He flounced angrily to the door, making it three steps into the corridor before turning back.

"By the way" Kurt said mulishly, sticking his head round the door, "do you want to go out on a date next Saturday?"

Kurt took Blaine's grin as a yes, grinned back, before running over kissing him quickly again before running off and slamming the door after him.

Blaine collected Kurt's stuff and Pavarotti's casket before smiling a fond smile and following after his Kurt. (His Kurt because _they were going out!)_

_

* * *

_

there are so many things i want to say about Original Songs. firstly, KLAINE ENDGAMEEEEE! and CANNOOOOON! FYES!

also, so cute. i loved blackbird, not just for the song but also for DARREN CRISS'S FACE! it was like a ive-just-realised-i-love-you-and-godamm-it-its-like-ive-seen-god face. i want him to look at me like that. ;) haha.

also that kind of fat warbler (i'm allowed to call somebody fat, i am fat.) who is now my favourite character. the one who was like 'How dare you!' whensomene suggested Blaine's voice couldn't naturally sing every note that ever exsisted. and i think may just be in love with blain abit. :) i love him. :)

PUCKS SOOOONG FOR LAUREN! :)

and how Puck looks like he may cry during candles. watch for it. :)

i love how a homophobe then insults Obama, that was awesome. now it naturally makes homophobes seem like bama-haters. i love the Obamallama. :)

but does anyone find it awkward that Blaine suddenly randomly brings up Kurt's dead mum's funeral... ;/

awkward. 'I'm so sorry, Kurt. i know this must be upseting for you. it reminds you of you mom's funeral doesn't it?"

yes, bring up his dead mum. that'll cheer him right up.

loved the holli-day mention. :)

_ to conclude. BEST EPISODE EVER!_


	14. MOVIE NIGHT

Kurt smiled. The last notes of 'Candles' drifting into the air before dispersing like dandelion seeds. His heart sped up when Blaine smiled back, and he was allowed to be this happy because _they were going out!_

He grinned, and held out a hand. Even though they had literally been holding hands since a minute after they first met it felt better now when Blaine took it and gripped it tightly. It felt _official. _Because they were _official. _Because they were _going out!_

It had come out of the blue and out of such tragedy but he knew that Pavarotti would have been pleased with his death if he knew it was the thing that had brought Kurt and Blaine together.

Once again, their lips meet in a kiss that feels better than anything they have ever felt before.

(They're allowed to kiss. You know why?)

(_Because they're GOING OUT!)_

_

* * *

_

Klaine kisses make me happy. and now they happen in the show. (smiley face) :DDDDD

i forgot to do this in the last two, but i wont here.

_a kiss on the hand, may be quite continental but reviews are a girls best friend, a kiss may be grande but it wont make me smile BECAUSE I READ IT WHEN I SHOULD BE DOING MY WORK! _

__gee, thanks guys.

no, really, thanks. keep up the good work, becuase reviews, REEEEVIEWWWWS are a giiiiirls beeeeest friiiiend! ;D


	15. GOING OUT

"Movie Niiiiiiight!" one of the Warblers screamed as he raced past Kurt open door. Kurt looked up from his trig homework, and in a burst of movement jerked away from his work.

He strutted after Louie, extremely excited. He and Blaine had been promised a Disney themed movie night ages ago. This week they had finally been vindicated! They only had to decide which movies from the marvellous collection to watch. The debate was raging furiously when Kurt arrived.

He immediately jumped in.

"The Little Mermaid!" he proclaims, sinking onto the sofa next to Blaine, who reaches over to kiss his cheek, "is the best Disney movie ever."

He blushes as a random guy shouts out that he only likes 'The Little Mermaid' because of Eric. Another one notes the similarities between Eric and Blaine. The list is in no way extensive. Except in the way that it totally is.

"Well, we can't watch Bambi!" one of the guys at the back hollers. Kurt freezes and glares _Thad... _"Otherwise Kurt would _cry!_"

Kurt turns to the boy next to him. Blaine is laughing quietly. He stops when Kurt looks at him.

"You..." Kurt starts.

Blaine grins helplessly. "I had to tell somebody!"

Kurt's eyes narrow. Blaine knows he's in trouble.

It is kind of hot though.

"I never told anyone what happened when you got drunk that one time."

Blaine knows what time Kurt is talking about. His mind flashes back to the boozy Raine kisses and his foolish considerations of bisexuality. The dread creeps upon him. Blaine opens his mouth to stop Kurt from going on, but like sharks at the first taste of blood, the boys are interested. The shouts of "share!" and "Tell us, Kurt!" clamour in the room.

Blaine shuts in eyes.

"Blaine kissed the lead singer of New Directions."

There are startled shouts of "Get some!" and "Go Blaine". But they quietened when Kurt opened his mouth again. "Yeah, him and Berry had a gay old time. Except for the whole lack of gay."

Kurt smiles smugly in the shocked silence. He looks over at Blaine, who has his head buried in his hand. He leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

Whispering "revenge is sweet, Blainey-Bear."

Blaine cringes and the boy slowly begin to laugh. They all have their memories of Crazy Rachel, whether it was from her impassioned singing at competitions, that time she came to get Kurt to come back to McKinley after Mike and Tina broke up and Mike left New Directions to join the Chinese Club or one of the numerous times she tried to spy on them. In the noise, Kurt takes the responsibility to pick a film.

Still smiling he puts 'The Little Mermaid' into the BluRay player and sits back next to his boyfriend to watch his favourite Disney film.

* * *

_i've been reading the 'Juno' script and i think its kind of come across. :) it's really good. i suggest it to every one. :D_

_i honestly think that either 'The Little Mermaid' or 'The Lion King' would be Kurts favourite Disney film. And that like 'Aladdin' or 'Hercules' would be Blaine's. 'Aladdin' because of it's obvious romantic attitude. because Aladdin does everything in this film for love. :) and the fact he's a bit of a rogue. 'Hercules' because of Hercules giving everything he had wanted up for Meg at the end. Meg reminds me of Kurt, :) lololol. spoiler storyline of Blaine going to Mckinley with Kurt, everyone? ;)_


End file.
